random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
I Shall Now Recite "Still Alive" from Memory
Again, this is from memory, so some of it may be out of order or incorrect. Mai Boi Memory This was a triumph. I'm making a note here: Huge success. It's hard to overstate my satisfaction Aperture Science We do what we must because we can. For the good of all of us Except the ones who are dead. But theres no use crying over every mistake We just keep on trying til we run out of cake. I forgot And we make a neat gun For the people who are Still Alive. I'm not even angry I'm being so sincere right now. Even though you broke my heart And killed me. And tore me to pieces And threw every piece into a fire When I burned it hurt because I was so happy for you All these points of data make a beautiful line And were out of Beta we're releasing on time So I'm GLaD I got burned Think of all the things we learned For the people who are Still Alive. Uh. And when you're dying I'll be Still Alive And when you're dead I will be Still Alive Still Alive Still Alive And now I will see how much I got right. Real Song This was a triumph. I'm making a note here: Huge success. It's hard to overstate my satisfaction. Aperture Science We do what we must because we can. For the good of all of us Except the ones who are dead. But theres no sense crying over every mistake You just keep on trying til you run out of cake. And the science gets done And you make a neat gun For the people who are Still Alive. I'm not even angry I'm being so sincere right now. Even though you broke my heart And killed me. And tore me to pieces And threw every piece into a fire. When I burned it hurt because I was so happy for you Now these points of data make a beautiful line And were out of Beta we're releasing on time So I'm GLaD I got burned Think of all the things we learned For the people who are Still Alive. Go ahead and leave me I think I prefer to stay inside. Maybe you'll find someone else to help you. Maybe Black Mesa That was a joke- HAHA- fat chance. Anyway, this cake is great It's so delicious and moist. Look at me still talking When there's science to do. And I look up there It makes me GLaD I'm not you I've experiments to run There is research to be done On the people who are Still Alive And believe me I am Still Alive I'm doing science and I'm Still Alive I feel fantastic and I'm Still Alive While you're dying I'll be Still Alive And when you're dead I will be Still Alive Still Alive Still Alive Yay I did OK. Category:Random Works! Category:Portal Category:Pages by Tornadospeed Category:IT'S SCIENCE! Category:GLaDOS Category:Cake Category:Cakes Category:Cupcakes Category:And when you're dying I'll be Category:Still Alive... Category:STILLALIVE Category:Still alive.